


Dean Gets a Lesson

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Store, Dean and panties, Dom!Castiel, Light D/s, M/M, Punishment, Sexy time store, Sub!Dean, men's lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spoke out of turn, now Castiel has to punish him. No smut in this chapter, sorry :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Gets a Lesson

“All right, coffee's brewing,” Dean announced to Cas who was already approaching the pot with a mug. “You have to wait Cas,” he teased gently. Cas grumbled something unintelligible as Dean moved to lean on the counter.

“Hey guys,” Sam chirped as he came into the kitchen. “Had breakfast yet?” He grabbed a mug and went to the coffeemaker. Cas looked at Sam like he would smite him if he disrupted the brewing. Sam raised his eyebrows at Cas. He set his mug down as he backed off, going over to Dean. “What's up?” he asked Dean quietly.

“Grumpy this morning, dunno why,” Dean kept his voice low. _Please don't let it be because of all the things we did,_ Dean prayed. “We haven't eaten yet. Any ideas?”

Sam poked his head around in the fridge. “We need to go shopping again...but we have some sausages and some fruit salad. And a few eggs.” Sam brought them out and set them on the counter. 

“Want to help Cas?” Dean asked as cheerfully as he could, cracking the eggs into a bowl.

Cas barely waited for the coffeemaker to finish before he was pouring himself a cup. Once he added sugar and a bit of milk he finally gave a shake of his head. He sat at the table, wings twitching slightly, hands around his warm mug.

“Cas, are you all right?” Dean asked, hands frozen in place while he watched Cas' wings.

“Yes. No. My wings ache.” Cas grouched.

“Probably from keeping them out so long,” Lucifer suggested, appearing suddenly behind Cas. “And possibly from misusing them.” He gently pulled on Cas' wing.

“'Misusing?' Do we need to itemize the things you've done with yours?” Cas responded coldly.

Lucifer's hand faltered. “No. We do not. Extend your wings so I may check them.” Cas took his time sipping his coffee before relaxing his wings, opening them for inspection.

“So...you guys...with wings...” Dean murmured to his brother as he nodded over at Lucifer.

Sam's face turned pinkish. “Well, after you and Cas crashed through the place. I mean, I hadn't thought to put them in my mouth.” It took a minute, but Sam met Dean's gaze.

Dean let out a low laugh. “And in your....” his eyes glanced down at his brother's backside and flicked back up to his face. Sam turned a bit redder. 

“Yeah. Man. The oil. It's.....something else,” Sam breathed, eyebrows shooting up. He turned toward the counter to pop some fruit in his mouth. 

“No shit. The way it ting-” Dean froze when he noticed the two angels staring at him. The hard, steely look on Cas' face told Dean he'd said something profoundly wrong. He found himself pressing into Sam slightly, who'd turned back and gone rigid next to him for the same reasons.

For a second, the only sound was Sam audibly swallowing the fruit. Cas broke the silence with a frighteningly flat voice, “Dean. That was private.”

It felt like the floor fell away from Dean's feet. He gripped the counter behind him just as Sam moved slightly in front of Dean's arm.

“You should have considered that when you flaunted it in front of Sam and I,” Lucifer said mildly, going back to examining Cas' wings.

Cas' eyebrow arched in acknowledgement. Dean felt a shiver of relief zip through him. Lucifer was right, but so was Cas. What they did was private and he shouldn't have spoken to Sam about it without talking to Cas first. Dean busied himself with breakfast while he watched Cas with one eye. 

Sam managed to get around the two angels and get his own coffee, offering some to Dean as well, who gratefully accepted.

“Your wings look excellent, Castiel,” Lucifer finally said after checking his wings thoroughly. “You may put them away now. How is your grace? Did you figure out what is missing?”

Cas rolled his shoulders and his wings disappeared. Dean felt a pang of loss at not being able to see them, he'd been getting used to having them out. But the look of relief on Cas' face was enough to keep Dean from complaining.

“It seems I still need sleep. And occasionally food,” Cas admitted with a frown.

“Well. It can't be helped now. That might correct itself over time. Or not. Either way, it seems you won't be needing my help any longer.” Lucifer left Cas to sip his coffee, coming over to Sam and Dean at the counter. 

“Hey, uh, Lucifer,” Dean croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Thanks for, uh, helping Cas. Really. Thanks.” Lucifer nodded to Dean in acknowledgement, then cupped Sam's face in his hands.

Dean decided he didn't really need to actually see Sam say goodbye to Lucifer, so he brought all the food over to the table, as well as plates and cutlery. “Want some, Cas?” he asked softly, sitting down next to him.

Cas simply nodded, taking a plate and putting food on it. Dean took half of what was left, leaving some for Sam, who slid into a seat across from them. Dean took a moment to look around but didn't see Lucifer anywhere.

“Can I hope that Lucifer won't be back? Ever?” Dean asked hopefully.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Probably. How're you doing Cas?” Sam piled food on a plate and dug in.

“Better, thank you. I hadn't been aware that having my wings visible would cause such discomfort.” Cas chewed thoughtfully, turning slightly to look at Dean. “Sam. Why don't you prepare a list. Dean and I can go shopping today.”

Dean's head snapped up. “Yeah, uh, that'd be good.” Something about the way Cas was looking at him was making him feel a bit uneasy. He ended up pushing his plate away without finishing his breakfast.

Sam moved his eyes between the two of them. “Sure. I need to talk to Charlie about setting up a database anyway. It would be better without being interrupted. You going to finish your eggs, Dean?”

“No I'm good.” Dean drained his coffee while Sam snagged the eggs.

Dean washed the dishes while Cas had more coffee and Sam wrote out a shopping list. Dean took the list and stuffed it in his pocket. “Ready to go, Cas?” he asked, trying to tamp down his nerves.

Cas nodded. He put his empty cup in the sink and followed Dean to the garage. When they were in the car and out of the bunker, Dean finally asked if everything was ok.

Cas took a moment to consider. “Yes. I don't like you sharing personal details, but I understand that you and Sam are...unusually close.”

Dean shifted in his seat a bit. “Yeah...um...sorry about that. I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I didn't know that doing stuff with your wings was...uh....”

“Frowned upon?”

Dean blushed. “Yeah. That.” He took a deep breath, hoping to put it all behind them.

“There is a store I'd like to visit. Turn here,” Cas instructed.

“Ok. Where are we going?” Dean asked absently, making the turn.

“You will see when we get there. Turn right at the next set of lights please.”

Dean glanced at Cas, who looked as cool and composed as always. He followed Cas' instructions and found he was parked in front of a store. A store that sold sex toys. 

Dean's thoughts crashed against each other in his head, creating a tangle that he couldn't completely undo. “So our sex life isn't enough for you, Cas?” he tried to joke. 

“Stoplight,” was his only response.

“Um....what?” Dean fidgeted in the driver's seat, casting quick glances at the store's front door and frosted windows.

“Stoplight. I have been doing some reading. Some of the things we have been doing have echoes of a Dominant and submissive nature. When engaging in this type of activity, a safe word is needed. Do you know why?”

“Um. Yeah....in case things get too intense?” Dean tried to assemble his thoughts in some kind of coherent order. “Like...if one of us wants to stop or something.”

“Yes. The submissive is always in control. Always. You like it when I provide you with instructions or orders, sexually and otherwise. If you feel the need to slow down or stop, you use the safe word and I will stop. Immediately. It is part of building a safe and consensual experience.” Cas reached over and placed his hand on top of Dean's.

Dean immediately relaxed at the touch. “So...stoplight?”

“Yes. As in colours. So if everything is good and I ask your colour, you say 'green'. If you need to slow down a bit and regroup, then 'yellow'. If you need to stop completely, then 'red'. Do you understand?” Cas gave Dean's hand a little squeeze.

Dean exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded. “Doesn't the submissive usually pick the save word?” Dean started to fidget with Cas' fingers.

“Usually. Do you want a different system or word? I selected this system so that I can ask your colour throughout the experience. But I am more than willing to use whatever words you prefer.” Cas' fingers gently stroked Dean's, calming his nervous tics.

Dean considered his options carefully and found he was more comfortable with it all than he would have thought. “No. It's good. But....I can tell you a colour even if you don't ask?”

“Absolutely. As a matter of fact, I will need you to. As soon as you feel you need to slow down or stop you must tell me.” Cas waited for Dean to ask anything else. When he didn't, Cas asked, “Dean. What is your colour right now?”

“Y-yellow,” he choked, twisting his fingers in Cas'.

“What do you need?” Cas' voice was tender, his eyes focused on Dean.

“Wh-why are we h-here? I kn-know I don't have any....um...experience with m-men but I thought you liked...I mean...toys? What...” Dean flung his eyes around the front of the store and tried to keep the wave of inadequacy from taking over.

“Dean. Look at me.” Cas paused until Dean met his eyes. “Breathe with me,” Cas inhaled and exhaled slowly until Dean's breathing matched his. “I love everything we do.” Dean felt tears of relief prick at his eyes. “We are here as a kind of punishment. You explicitly asked me not to reveal the things we did in private, and then you discussed some of those things with Sam without my consent.”

Dean swallowed thickly. “'m sorry,” he mumbled. But at the same time as admitting he was wrong, he kind of wanted the punishment. Cause and effect. Consequences. He wanted to show Cas that he could take his punishment, show Cas that he can be good. “I can be good,” he said out loud.

“Yes, you can. You are good.” Cas squeezed his hand again. “Will you be good for me in the store?”

“Yes,” Dean answered without hesitation.

“Thank you. I know you are uncomfortable with even going inside, which is why this is a punishment for you. So I want you to remember some things, ok?” Cas waited until Dean nodded. “First, everyone else in the store is doing what we will be doing, looking at sexual aids. So they will not judge you for being inside the store. Second, there is no shame in looking at or buying things that you might like to try. And third, we will not buy anything that the other person does not want. Can you repeat those three things for me?”

“Um...there's no judgment. It's, uh, ok to um, like something I see. And um...we won't um, force each other to, uh, try something?” Dean looked over at Cas and saw his boyfriend beaming at him. Suddenly it was easier to breathe and his shoulders didn't feel like he was wearing them as earrings.

“Excellent. See? You are already showing me how good you are. I'm proud of you. What's your colour now?” he asked gently.

“Green,” Dean said, realizing he was feeling more curious than nervous at the moment. 

Cas nodded and let go of his hand. “Let's go inside then.” Cas opened his door and got out, Dean following closely behind. 

All the curiosity fled and nervousness poured back in when they entered the store. There was just so much stuff. Toys everywhere, lingerie, some kind of wedge thing with a mannequin on it, DVDs, leather stuff that he couldn't identify, and that was just what his mind registered. The rest was lost in a sea of shapes and colours. He felt Cas discreetly take his hand, which helped his breathing return to somewhere closer to normal. 

A woman approached them, Dean flicked his eyes over her without really seeing her. Suddenly the floor pattern was very interesting to him. “Welcome,” she said in a soft voice. “Just so you know, the items on the right are primarily for men. The left hand side is mostly women's items. But some are interchangeable, those are more in the middle of the store. If you have any questions, please ask. Ok?”

“Thank you,” Cas said warmly, again squeezing Dean's hand in reassurance.

Dean only vaguely noticed her leave. He raised his eyes enough to see the DVD stand and felt some relief. Porn he could deal with. Porn was easy. It was all the other stuff that was just weird to him. He heard a giggle off to his left and without thinking he turned his head to see where it came from. Over near the vibrators was a man and a woman holding several options. She was giggling at the way one of them moved in her hand. _Ok, vibrators_. He'd dated several women that owned them. Some even wanted to use them on him but he'd always refused. _Ok, not too weird,_ he thought as he started to get a bit more comfortable. He hadn't realized it, but Cas had pulled him over to the men's area and was standing in front of a wall of Fleshlights.

Dean immediately blushed as he took in the wide range of styles. He let his eyes roam over the different shapes and suddenly choked. Completely forgetting where he was, Dean picked up a blue Fleshlight. “Alien?! What...” He turned it over in his hand, trying to find the appeal. It was very blue, and from the cutout design on the label he could see the texture would be interesting.

“What's that?” Cas asked. “Why is it blue?”

“Well, I think it's sort of like....did you see the movie 'Avatar'?” Dean leaned closer to Cas so he wouldn't be overheard.

“Yes. With the big blue -oh!” Cas let out a little laugh. “So your penis would go in here,” Cas pointed to the tip. “Is this something you would like to try?”

“No! I mean, not really. Not my thing. I think I wouldn't last with something like this. Maybe. I don't know. It's weird. There's different kinds. Like a mouth. Or lips. But I don't know. It's. Like. Odd?” Dean realized he was babbling and set the Fleshlight down. 

“Maybe something over here?” Cas moved them down the wall a bit where there was a truly amazing selection of butt plugs. Every size, colour, shape, and texture imaginable. 

“Someone must have put a lot of thought into this,” Dean mused as he took in the selection. “Like, who would think you could get them with little nubbie things on it or that wide?” Dean pointed discreetly to them. 

“I wouldn't suggest trying a large one on your sub. Not if it's his first,” came a husky voice out of nowhere.

Dean snapped his head around to see a large, hairy man wearing a red plaid redneck-style jacket over a black t-shirt and jeans. He was the exact opposite of anything Dean would have conceived of as a Dom, if he'd ever given himself time to think about it. Next to him was a similar man with a really impressive beard and bald head. For some reason, Dean immediately dropped his eyes and tilted his head down slightly. 

“Good sub you've got there,” hairy man commented. Dean felt a burst of pride and tried to remain still and relaxed for Cas.

“Do you have any suggestions?” Cas asked Hairy.

“There's a couple of trainer packs here,” Dean could hear something being removed from the pegboard. “These are good quality. Good silicone, dishwasher safe. Nice shape.” Dean barely listened to the rest of the conversation. He could feel the embarrassment beginning to coil in his belly. Out of the blue he found himself wanting to bury his head in Cas' coats and press his body against Cas in an effort to be invisible. Dean sensed more than saw the space open up beside him, the pair of men apparently had left.

“Dean?” Cas said softly to Dean's ear. “Colour?”

Dean took a few deep breaths. “Y-yell-no g-gre-en um,” 

“What is it? Can you tell me?” Cas' voice felt good in Dean's ear. Deep and reassuring.

“Just a bit f-freaked out.”

“Why?”

Dean squirmed for a moment, studying Cas' shoes. “I liked when he said. Um. The thing. About. Me,” he tried.

“Can you be more clear for me?” Cas ducked his head to meet Dean's eyes.

Dean tried to avoid Cas' beautiful blue eyes but found the concern comforting. _He cares, he wants me to be ok,_ he thought. So he took a breath and looked at Cas. “When he said I was a good sub. I liked that. I like being good for you.”

“Thank you for telling me. You are good for me. Why did it freak you out?”

Dean felt his discomfort melt away at Cas' compliment. “'cause....I never thought...I mean....I always thought subs were...weak?”

Cas nodded. “Have you done any research on it? Or been involved in it before us?”

“Well no I just- ok. Yeah. Fine. I don't know where the idea came from,” he admitted. 

“Dean. I love you. You are one of the strongest men I know, and I have watched a lot of humanity. None of this makes you weak. It makes you strong to admit you like it.”

Dean felt the blush creep back in. “Cas,” he said, hearing the combination of embarrassment and warning in his own voice. One arched eyebrow from Cas was enough to make him change tack. “Are you going to buy those?” Dean indicated the package of plugs in Cas' hand.

“Yes. I would like to. Do you have any objection?” Dean shook his head 'no'. “Come. Let's see what's over here.” Cas led Dean away from the plugs down the wall to some cock rings and vibrators. 

Cas let go of Dean's hand so he could take things off the pegs to have a closer look. _I just want to leave,_ Dean thought. _Like, now._ He knew that Cas would keep him in the store until he was good and ready to leave. Part of the punishment, he figured. He looked around the store and saw that nobody was paying them any attention. There were some people milling around, some singles, some couples, one threesome of men. _Huh, Cas was right. Nobody cares what anyone else is looking at._ Thinking maybe it wasn't so bad, Dean wandered a little away from Cas to a table of lingerie. _I thought all the girly stuff was on the other side,_ he thought then saw the sign reading 'Men's Lingerie'. _Seriously?_ Dean let his mind wander back, way back, when Rhonda made him try on her panties. He remembered how satiny they were. They felt kinda nice. But they pinched him unpleasantly. _Probably because they weren't meant to house dicks,_ he thought. _I wonder if these-_

“Dean?” Cas' voice sent Dean flying through the roof in shock. He dropped the panties he was looking at like they were possessed and spun to face Cas.

Cas simply stared at Dean for a moment before saying, “choose three pairs. Make sure you get your size.”

Shame flooded Dean from his hair right down to his toes. He couldn't even be completely sure what was shameful. Panties? That Cas caught him looking? That in his deepest, darkest closeted thoughts he imagined the slide of satin on him? That he deliberately stole a girl's panties and masturbated until he was raw once? That he didn't want Cas to see him as anything less than the manly hunter that he met?

“Dean.” Cas' voice came from far away. “Look at me Dean.”

It took a minute to focus his eyes and blink back the tears. “Yellow,” he whispered, wondering briefly why he didn't say 'red'. 

“Dean,” Cas' voice was closer and softer. “Breathe with me.” Dean did as he was told, the world slowly coming back to him. “Tell me what's wrong.”

“I don't know,” he squeaked. 

“Do you remember the three things we discussed in the car?” Cas stepped closer and took Dean's hand.

Dean struggled to remember. “That....nobody cares....and....it's ok to like something....and....and no forcing.”

“Excellent. You are doing very well. Take a deep breath for me.” Dean did and felt immediately better, but not anywhere near ok. “Now look over at the till and tell me what you see.”

He did as instructed, neck creaking as he turned. “The big hairy guy is buying stuff.”

“What is he buying?”

Dean felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. “Panties,” he whispered, “and the biggest dildo I have ever seen. And I don't even know what that purple thing is.”

“It's a prostate stimulator. When he leaves this store, do you think anyone would know what is in that bag?” Cas nodded to the plain, black bag the clerk had opened up.

Realization dawned on him. He could buy literally anything and the only people that would know would be him, the clerk, and the strangers in the store. And if he timed it just right, there wouldn't be anyone else in the store at the time of purchase. “Oh,” he said in a tiny voice. _I can do this. Cas won't make fun of me,_ he thought. Very slowly he turned back to the display table. 

“Tell me your colour first,” Cas rumbled, soft and supportive.

“Green,” Dean breathed. “Cas...could you. Just. Stay right here. Not leave. Just. Um.”

“Yes.” Cas agreed as he pressed a little closer to Dean, creating a man-sized barrier between him and the rest of the store.

Dean's eyes skittered over the selections, at first all he saw was colours and patterns. Very slowly he noticed there were piles of panties sorted by colour and style. Then he noticed a blue pair that resembled Cas' eyes. They were all satin with a tiny white bow sewn on the waistband in the front. He surreptitiously checked the size and moved them so they were on the table directly in front of him. Having gotten over the first hurdle, he was able to actually pick up a lacy pair. The lace felt scratchy in his fingers so he set them aside. A flash of red caught his eye so pulled out a pair with lace trim but primarily satin. He set them gently on top of the blue pair, noticing Cas placing an apple green satiny pair on top.

“I might like them too,” was all Cas had to say on the subject.

Dean resumed his search, knowing he had one left to choose. He let his fingertips graze the small piles of soft fabric, letting out a tiny gasp when he found soft lace. They were the colour of fresh cream and lace all over, but the lace was different than the scratchy one he'd found. These felt amazing between his fingers and made the mistake of wondering what they'd feel like between his jeans and his skin. Suddenly there was a part of him that was standing up, taking a clear interest in the shopping. “Dammit,” Dean muttered, scanning the area to see if anyone noticed how bulgy the front of his jeans were looking.

To Dean's shock, Cas turned slightly and pressed his own erection against Dean's hip. “It's ok Dean, nobody is paying us any attention,” he informed Dean in a throaty voice. Cas moved back a bit. He saw the cream coloured lacy panties and fingered them, making a noise of approval. He reached over and found the same lacy pair in pale pink and added them to the pile. “Dean. We are done here. Please take these selections and follow me to the till.”

Dean wasn't completely sure he could actually do that. One look into Cas' kind eyes and he scooped the panties up and followed his boyfriend to the mercifully empty counter. He dropped them on top of the butt plug pack that Cas had chosen and reached for his wallet. The clerk was swift and businesslike, informing them of the 'no returns' policy on the items they'd chosen. It occurred to Dean that she probably has seen a lot stranger than two men buying butt plugs and panties. His cheeks didn't stop flaming though, even when they were both seated in the car.

Before Dean could turn the key, Cas stopped him. “Do you understand your punishment?” Dean nodded. “Explain it to me then,” Cas ordered. “When I have a satisfactory explanation, then you may start the car and this will be over.”

Dean took a moment to compose his thoughts, dropping his hand away from the key in the ignition, staring at his lap. “I told Sam about what we did with your wings. I should have talked to you about it first to see if it was something that you would want to keep private. Like when we...with the Gatorade...um....so you took me here. So I could see that there was nothing wrong with what we did, but the world doesn't need to know. Like the store is ok, there's nothing wrong with it, but nobody needs to know what we bought. Or that we were even inside.” He looked at Cas, who was beaming with pride.

“Yes, Dean exactly right. You have learned your lesson, I think. Now. Why don't we get the things on Sam's list so we can get home. I would like to try on some of the things we bought.” Cas rested one hand on Dean's thigh and indicated he could start the car.

There was a heartbeat where Dean almost leaned into Cas for a kiss. Then he remembered he was sitting in a very visible car, in public, in front of a sex store. _Someday,_ he thought, squeezing Cas' hand. _Someday._ He turned the key and off they went to the grocery store.


End file.
